Yuyuko Saigyouji
Summary Yuyuko Saigyouji is the ghost princess of Hakugyokurou, the shrine of the Netherworld. In life, she was the head of the Saigyouji clan. Possessing the powerful ability to manipulate departed souls, after this power developed into the ability to kill anything, Yuyuko was overwhelmed by the power of her ability and, terrified, she committed suicide. She was buried under the Saigyou Ayakashi, sealing away its blossoms, and she returned as a ghost, incapable of vanishing or reincarnating as long as the seal still stands. A thousand years later, Yuyuko has long forgotten of her past and grows curious of the girl she hears is buried underneath the tree. To satisfy her curiosity, she sought to unearth and revive this mysterious corpse and break the Saigyou Ayakashi's seal to see its blossoms, unaware that the corpse was her own. Without the seal and with the resurrection of her old body, she would've ceased to exist as she does now, and so all of her efforts failed due to an unconscious sense of self-preservation. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Yuyuko Saigyouji Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Over 1000 years old Classification: Ghost Princess of the Hakugyokurou, Ghostly Child Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation (Her main ability is the power to manipulate departed souls), Spiritual BFR, Resurrection, Death Manipulation, Danmaku, Empathy and Mind Manipulation (All ghosts can affect one's heart with just their words), Necromancy, Possession, Dimensional Travel (Ghost can travel to different worlds, is hinted that Yuyuko traveled between Gensokyo and the Outside World), Non-Physical Interaction, Sealing (Her body was able to seal Saigyou Ayakashi), Flight, Invisibility, Forcefield Creation, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 7 & 8, reliant on the seal of the Saigyou Ayakashi and cannot reincarnate or vanish as long as it's unbroken), Space-Time Manipulation and Reality Warping (Seemingly weakened the border between Gensokyo and the Netherworld), resistance to Mind and Madness Manipulation (Unaffected by the true Moon, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Earthquake Creation and Summoning , Stats Amplification, Limited Ice Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Limited Weather Manipulation (Can invoke the laws of weather and ends the current one), Healing Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Governs over all Netherworld, which is stated to be more bigger than Hell, which is stated to be an infinite realm. Seemingly weakened the border between Gensokyo and the Netherworld, so that means that can affect an infinite space-time, since ZUN stated that space and time cannot be separated in Touhou. Should scale from other high tiers such as Reimu, Youmu and the Saigyou Ayakashi), can ignore conventional durability with her Death Inducement and Soul Manipulation. Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Should be comparable to Reimu and Youmu, which can travel interstellar or even universal distances in a short time) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ Class Durability: Universe level+ 'being an immortal ghost and regeneration makes her difficult to destroy. 'Stamina: Infinite. Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters), Universal+ with her Soul Manipulation and Reality Warping/Space-Time Manipulation (Governs of all the spirits in the Netherworld, and is able to send them to the Heavens or Hell, was able to weaken the barrier of Netherworld). Standard Equipment: Her Fan. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Manipulation Over Death: Yuyuko has the ability to end the life of any living being, from humans to Youkai. No resistance is permitted against this ability, and there are no exceptions in who it affects. It is a simple and exceptionally powerful ability. * Manipulation Over Departed Souls: Yuyuko can manipulate ghosts and spirits, and it is a power she has possessed even when she was alive. This allows her to manage the Netherworld and control the flow of departed spirits, like send any souls to the Heavens, the Hell or even reincarnate them. She can also use them in fights and as Danmaku. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Despite her carefree personality, Yuyuko is incredibly perceptive and intelligent, with an intellect comparable to that of Yukari Yakumo. Weaknesses: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Ghosts Category:Death Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Soul Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Danmaku Users Category:Touhou Project Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Undead Category:Immortals Category:Sealing Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathy Users Category:BFR Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Necromancy Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Possession Users Category:Poison Users Category:Weather Users Category:Wind Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Protagonists